The Last Ray of Hope for Ascot
by Katurin
Summary: Ascot was able to go to Tokyo due to Umi's unconscious wish.Umi accommodated him and spent some days with him. He said his 'goodbye' and asked for a help of the other magic knight. He worked his way to college and managed to meet Umi in one of the school events. He just hoped that Umi would change her mind.*Disclaimer:I don't own the cover photo of this story. I got it from google.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I: Two Hearts' Wish**

"It wasn't a dream," Hikaru said while sobbing and hugging Umi and Fu.

"No, it wasn't, but if it were a dream, it's one of the most bitter sweet dream I ever had," Fu replied.

"I will surely miss them," added Umi who was still wiping her tears.

"Let's promise to meet year every year to celebrate our Cephiro's new life, and our friendship," Hikaru suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Fuu agreed.

"Alright, now that we've decided what to do, we now must regroup with our schoolmates because I think we're seeming weirder to them by the minute."

They all laughed.

"What happened Umi?" asked their fencing team captain.

"Ahm not that much. I just bumped into some old friends, hehehe" she replied.

"Oh I see. Anyway, we're heading back to the bus to reserve our energy for the training later this afternoon. Are you coming with us?"

"I want to stay here a little longer. I haven't had enough of this place yet. You girls go ahead. I'll follow you in a few minutes." She smiled and waved at her teammates as they were leaving.

She looked around to see if Hikaru and Fuu were still there, but she could not find them. She decided to just enjoy her remaining time there. She lined up for to the telescope and reached for her pocket to get some coins. When she raised her face to coin how much she has, her peripheral vision caught something big and green. She just ignored it.

Unexpectedly, the crowd in that floor grew noisier. She turned her head to see what the commotion was all about and at the center of a group of people, she saw a familiar big green hat. She approached the group and tried to look closer. She was dumbfounded when she realized the object of everybody's unsettlement.

"Ehhhhh! Ascot! How did you get here?" Umi asked Ascot who was looking very uncomfortable.

"I do not know. Ahmm...can you help me go back to Cephiro?" Ascot asked.

"Of course." She squeezed her way to him and turn her back to him so she's facing the crowd.

"He's a cosplayer and we'll have a shoot here later. He just came a little earlier than the rest of the models. Please don't mind him." Umi explained to the crowd.

"He's so good-looking! I wish I could have a picture of us together taken." A student in the crowd commented.

"Wow! He's so handsome. I think my daughter would like her." A middle-aged woman said.

"He'd be an instant matinee idol. I wonder if he has any talent. I better offer him a contract!" A talent scout merrily talked to himself.

"Looks like they won't be pacified unless you leave." She grabbed Ascot's hand and dashed to the elevator. She phoned the family driver.

When they got off, the car was already waiting for them at the exit by the lobby. Umi shoved Ascot's big figure on to the car seat.

"Take us to the nearest Regatta store." Umi ordered the driver.

"Umi, what do you call this box? Is this run by magic? Why is it colder in here? Where are we going?" Ascot asked, his bangs covering almost half of his face.

She pressed a button on her arm rest and a two way mirror descended in between them and the driver. She didn't want the driver to think that Ascot was crazy. "First, this is called a car. It is run by processed energy in the form of fuel. It's colder in here because of the aircon, an machine invented by the people of this world. We are going to a boutique to get you some new clothes because we don't want you attracting unnecessary attention like what happened in the tower. Going back to my question earlier, how did you get here?"

"I told you I don't know. I remember wishing to come with you here in your world but I don't think my will was powerful enough to take me here. I guess there's another person who wished me to be here." Ascot responded.

"Hmmmm... I wonder who that person is." Umi replied.

_Flashback_

_Umi: "Clef, I... Never mind."_

_Clef: "Thank you Umi."_

_Umi: "I wish I could take Ascot to Earth though. He saved me so many times and I haven't thanked him properly yet._

Everything dawned to her.

"Whoever that person is, I believe she has a good intention in doing what she did." She awkwardly said in between chuckles.

"We're here," announced the driver.

They headed straight to the store. There, they were greeted warmly by her good friend, Yue, her stylist.

"My, my Umi, what a surprise! I did not expect to see you today. What brings you here?" Yue welcome her with a peck on her cheek. "And who is this gorgeous young man with you?"

"I'm sorry for coming without notice. I need your help. This is Ascot. He is a very good friend of mine. He needs a new wardrobe because all of his stuff were stolen." She turned to Ascot. "Ascot, please follow everything that Yue says. He is a trusted friend. I will just go to the ladies' section. I will just cancel all my appointments this afternoon. Yue knows how to reach me when you're already done. Okay?" She did not let him answer. She turned her back, looked for her cellphone and informed her captain that she would not be able to attend their fencing practice.

After 30 minutes, she received a text message from Yue. She finished her window shopping and went back to Yue's station.

As she approached Yue, her eyes are searching for Ascot but she could not find him. Yue was talking to a guy wearing an emerald green long sleeved polo and white pants that hugged him like a second skin. His hair was the same color as Ascot but it was much shorter. So far, this stranger's physique, basing from the back view, would get a 20 out of 10 in her hotness meter.

She dismissed the thought of assessing this guy as she remembered how she would accommodate Ascot when they get to her house. She walked straight to Yue, ignoring the guy. For all she care, he might be just one of Yue's high class clients.

"Excuse me Yue. Where is Ascot?" She asked

Yue's lips and eyes were both smiling. "My dear, you are standing right beside him."

Her mind went blank for a moment.

She turned her head to her left to take a better look of the guy Yue referred to as Ascot. The first asset of his that her eyes landed on was his cleft chin. She did not notice he had one before. Her eyes went up and focused on his peach colored lips. It looked so supple that she barely managed to take her eyes off of his mouth. Her weakness in men was their smooth and milky complexion. Ascot just had that. His face seemed poreless. He also had a perfectly chiseled nose. She's surprised to learn a lot about his facial features up close. She was about to stop staring when her eyes were drawn to his deep emerald colored eyes. His light brown hair made his eyes pop. He was looking straight to her. She felt her heart stopped when their eyes met. She felt that his eyes stripped her of all of her feelings.

She was at a loss of words.

"You can stop staring at my creation now and admit that I'm the best stylist in Japan," Yue broke the long silence.

"Ahhhh! Why is your hair short?" She reached up to touch his hair. It was very soft to her touch.

"You said that I should follow Yue. He advised that it's not good for my skin if half of my face is covered by hair so I allowed him to cut it. Does it look bad?"

"No. It actually suits you. You look like someone who just stepped out of a magazine!" She answered with a flushed face. "Yue, thank you very much for your excellent work. You really are the best stylist in Japan. As much as we want to stay, we can't. We still a lot of work to do."

"Alright Umi. I understand. Just promise me one thing." Yue stretched his arms forward and touched her shoulders.

"What is it?" She asked. Perplexed.

"Promise me that you will not, in any case, corrupt Ascot's innocence." He was looking intently to her eyes.

Umi clenched her fist. Yue really got into her nerves. Unceremoniously, she was about to punch Yue on his face but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She continued struggling but she couldn't reach Yue. She was getting tired so she stopped.

That's when she realized how Ascot was hugging her. She could feel his chest and stomach on her back and his face on top of her head. She looked up and ended up being face to face with him. She could smell his breath. She was mesmerized by his eyes.

"Umi, I think Yue is just kidding. I don't think it's a good idea to punch him." Ascot calmly explained to her. Concern was visible on his face.

"You too! Of course I won't really punch him! Let's go!" Again, she didn't wait for any of the two men's responses. She stormed out of the shop and waited for Ascot in the car. She's wondering why Ascot's mere presence was starting to make her uneasy.

After a few minutes, Ascot opened the car door, and they left for their next stop.

Not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching their every move.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scheme

**The Scheme**

"Umi, what do you call this place?" Ascot asked as Umi gathered books from shelf to shelf.

"This place is called a library. This is where our history is written on books and stored for safe keeping. I need you to read as much as you can from these books so we can create your profile." Umi led Ascot to the nearest table and dumped 10 thick books in front of him. "We do not know how long before you can go back to Cefiro so we should be prepared to answer people's question about your identity. It's not that I want you to go back to Cefiro right away but we need to do this. I know that everything seems new and confusing to you but we'll get to that some other time. For now, do what I told you. I'll just look for some audio-visual materials that you can watch."

"Okay." Ascot picked the book on top of the stack and scanned the page. He flipped the first page and turned the remaining pages faster and faster. His eyes flew through the pages. In a minute, he was able to finish an entire book.

"Wait a minute." She slammed her palm on the desk. "Did you understand the content of this book? It seemed to me that you did not read it. You just scanned it."

Ascot was stunned. "Ahmm.. I read the book. Your world has the same letters as that of Cefiro that is why I had no difficulty reading it. When I scanned the book, I actually read it. When I see something, my mind does not forget it, and the information is processed very fast by my mind."

"What?! You have a photographic memory and very high IQ?" She could not believe this guy! "I want to make sure so I will be asking some questions."

She asked him and he answered all of her questions correctly. He even cited the pages where the answers could be found.

Instead of dwelling on this new discovery, she gathered more books and audio visual materials. The cd's were played in fast forward as well. In the span of three and a half hours, they were able to finish almost have of the books in the library.

Umi tiredly sat on the chair opposite Ascot and she told him, "Now that you more or less know the culture of our world, it's time that I tell you who you are going go be while you are here."

"You are Ascot Honda. You are named after the car model Ascot Honda. You are 2 years older than me, and you are 1/4 French, 1/4 English, 1/4 Japanese, and 1/4 Spanish. We met in the Tokyo Tower when you ran after the thief who stole your luggages and wallet. I helped you since you looked so lost and the crowd started asking for a picture with you. You are a tourist. You are working as a full time model in France. You don't memorize the numbers of your friends so you are completely lost. Did you get all that?"

"Oui, mademoiselle." Ascot answered with a baritone voice and perfect French accent.

"Eh? You really are special." Umi reacted in disbelief.

When they got back to the car, Umi ordered the driver to take them home.

She noticed that Ascot was feeling uneasy. "What's the matter?"

"Ahm... who lives in your house?" Ascot asked.

"My parents and I, plus our helpers. Why?"

"Ahm... eh... nothing. I just feel..." Ascot said looking down.

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. They're not scary. They might even be happy because I now have a friend who is not from the school I go to."

"Thank you for taking care of me Umi." The shy Ascot is gone. He touched her hand brought it to his lips and planted a light kiss on the back of her hand. He smiled genuinely at her, revealing his perfect set of pearly white teeth and emphasizing his cleft chin.

She felt a shiver ran through her spine. She immediately withdrew her hand and clasp it with her other hand on her lap. She felt that her whole body was blushing.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I will not do it again." He apologetically said.

"Uhm no, it's not that. You're perfectly playing your part." She responded.

The awkward silence was broken when the driver blew the horn. They were already in her family's house. They got off the vehicle and Umi led the way. They were welcomed by the butler and 10 maids. Umi and Ascot went straight to the dining area.

Laughter could be heard as they enter the dining hall.

Umi: I'm home. Good evening father.

She kissed her father's cheek.

"Good evening mother." She kissed her mother's cheek.

**Mr. Ryuuzaki**: "Good evening Umi. looks like you followed our advice in getting yourself a love interest hmmm?" He teasingly looked at Umi.

**Umi:** "I did not follow that advice of yours. Dad, mom, meet Ascot Honda, my new friend. We met earlier this afternoon in the Tokyo Tower when his wallet and luggages were stolen. He doesn't know anybody from Japan and he hasn't checked in the hotel that his friend booked for him so he has nowhere to go. He also doesn't know the number of his friend so he really is a hopeless case. He looked so lost and confused with crowd gathering around him so I decided to help him. Can he stay here for a few days until I find out how I can get in touch with his friends and relatives?"

**Mrs. Ryuuzaki: **"Of course Umi. I'm just surprised that you easily trusted a stranger, but I think I understand why. If I haven't met your daddy yet, and I would stumble upon a guy who is as good-looking as Ascot is, I'd do the same thing. Ascot, welcome to our home. Please treat us like we're family."

**Ascot: **"Merci boucou, Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki. I will." Ascot flashed a very big smile.

**Mrs. Ryuuzaki:** "And Umi, look! He has a pair of dimples. Are you not just a sucker for guys with dimples?"

**Umi:** "Mom!" Umi gave her mother a deadly look. "Ascot, please take this seat." Umi gestured him to the seat opposite her.

They said their graces and ate merrily. Her parents asked Ascot a lot of questions and he answered them confidently. There were a lot of awkward moments when her parents would tease her but she just ignored them.

"Thank you for the sumptuous meal Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki," Ascot said after they all finished dining.

**Mr. Ryuuzaki:** "There's no need to be so formal Ascot. Since you're not 100% Japanese, you can call us Tito and Tita. okay?"

**Ascot:** "Thank you Tito and Tita."

**Mrs. Ryuuzaki:** I think you're tired because of what happened to you today. You can use the room next to Umi so you can just knock on her door if you need anything. All you would be needing are already there though."

**Umi: **"Okay Mom. I'll be retiring early too. I need to rest now because I have to practice tomorrow for the fencing competition this coming Saturday."

**Mrs. Ryuuzaki:** "Alright Umi. Good night. Could you please show Ascot to his room?"

**Umi:** "Good night Dad. Ascot, let's go." Unconsciously, she reached for Ascot's hand and walked with him to their rooms.

**Mr. Ryuuzaki:** "Good night Umi. Sweet dreams." After Umi and Ascot left the room, "And don't forget to let go of Ascot's hand."

Her parents laughed their hearts out.

She was really tired so she was walking sluggishly ahead of Ascot.

**Umi:** "I told you my parents are nice. They are just sometimes bullies."

A moment has passed and Ascot did not reply. She turned to him. "What's the matter?

"Uhmm..." Ascot looked very flushed that his face looked like pomegranate. He was looking up and just glanced on his hand.

Umi looked to his hand and realized what was making him uncomfortable. She immediately let go of Ascot's hand and faced the door. She opened it for him.

"Please make yourself comfortable. This is your bed. That is the closet. You can use everything that is in there. T Shirts, shorts, trunks, suits, basically anything that fits your size. You also have the rest room here. I wonder why we have an adjoining bathroom but yes, you can use this bathroom. Just lock the door when you do. If you need anything, just knock on the door next to yours, and you will find me. I'll go to my room now."

Ascot grabbed her left hand. She had very low energy making his pull a lot more forceful than it intended to be.

She ended up leaning to him with both of their chests touching each other, her left hand on his right shoulder, and their face almost touching. They could smell each other's breath. For every whiff they inhale, they were get more intoxicated by a feeling that's both stranger to them.

She was sweating cold. Her throat seems so dry. It was hard for her to speak given the fact that she felt her soul was stripped naked by his piercing eyes. Ascot's eyes were just half open which only made him look so sultry. "What is... it... Ascot?" She barely managed to say these words.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me," Ascot was intently looking at her open lips, up to her nose, to her eyes. "If it weren't for you," He combed her hair with his fingers and put some of them behind her left ear. "I'd be lost forever." His face came closer and closer. Her cheeks almost touching his. Then he whispered to her ear, "Thank you Umi." He said it so gently that his breath tickled her.

She couldn't move. She was just starring at the ceiling.

"Did you already see the guest of Ms. Umi?"

"Yes! He's so hot! He's so my type. I wonder how it feels like to be enveloped in his arms."

"I don't just want his embrace. I want his kiss. Did you see how kissable his lips were?"

"You are naughty girls. Be careful, somebody might hear you."

The maids' chattering brought her back to her senses. She stepped back. "You're welcome Ascot. I hope you enjoy your stay here as much as I did in your world. You can use the bathroom first so you can get to bed right away." She did not wait for him to reply. She hurriedly stepped out of the room and threw a deadly glance to the maids passing by.

She went to her room and lay on her bed. She feels so tired. Not because of their fight in Cefiro but because of the whirlwind of unexpected events after that. Ascot was in Tokyo because he wished him to be there. She was happy but there's something bothering her. Ascot was just her friend. He saved her many times in Cefiro and he told her that he loved him. She knows that what she feels for him is platonic love because she loves cleft, but when she tried to picture cleft on her mind, Ascot's face would come up. His manly stance in the boutique. His shy expression in the car. Him kissing her hand while looking at her. His genuine smile. His soulful eyes. Just remembering him makes her heart beat fast.

She sighed. Perhaps she's just not used to seeing Ascot the way he is now.

She got up, undressed and donned her robe. She closed her eyes and went to the bathroom. She needed to clear up the cloud in her head.

She reached the door knob of the bathroom. She opened it and rich steam welcomed her. "Ascot must have finished bathing," she thought to herself. Then a sound of water gushing surprised her. She opened her eyes and she saw an adonis standing beneath the shower.

He was looking up. The water was flowing from his disheveled brown hair to his milky translucent skin. His eyes were closed as if he was enjoying the sound of the gushing water. His chest was surprisingly broad. The polo he was wearing did a good job in hiding this asset of , his 4-pack-ab is shocking. Her eyes went lower but the steam was covering that part of his body. She looked at his sinewy biceps and was not dismayed. He had his muscles in the right places. She looked up and she met his innocent eyes.

He looked as if he was still processing what he's seeing. After 2 seconds, his face looked flustered.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered, then immediately left the room. She leaned on her side of the door and slumped on the floor. What has she done? Ascot might think that she's a pervert. Her face is reddening by the minute.

"Umi, I'm sorry I did not lock the door," she heard from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry for looking. I did not mean to." She answered back.

"Uhm... Umi, how much did you see?" There was a hint of hesitation in his tone.

"Only half of it." She timidly replied.

It took her 30 minutes to calm herself. That's when she heard a voice.

"Umi, I'm done using the shower."

"Alright! Thanks!" She knocked on the door. When no one answered, she hastily entered and took a quick shower.

It's already been 2 hours since she took a shower but she still couldn't sleep. She got up and reached for her robe. She went out to her balcony to breathe some air. As she opened her french door, she heard a very soothing hum. She looked for it's source and she found it on the balcony next to hers.

Ascot was perched on the wide hand railing, and humming a melody. His hair was messy and he was looking at the night sky. His body was gloriously displayed. He was only wearing a white pajama. His right arm resting on his raised knee. His other arm hanging on his side and his other leg stretched in front of him. His skin is illuminating the moon's light. His eyes had a dreamy look on them. He looked like a god who descended from heaven to find rest on earth.

"You can't sleep huh?" She asked.

Ascot almost fell from where he was sitting. "Ahmm... yes Umi. Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep. I wonder myself wonder why." Although that was a lie. She certainly knew what's keeping her adrenaline rushing. "Why can't you sleep?"

He looked at her with his gentle eyes. "I'm just processing everything that happened today. They are all new to me."

"Yes, they are also new to me too. You being here, but more than that how different you look now. I mean, I can't walk casually on the street with you because you'll be sweeping the feet of all the girls we'll pass just by simply being there. If you'll stay here on our world for a week, you won't have a hard time looking for a girlfriend."

"Hahaha! You're really owning the responsibility of my love life huh?" Ascot's chuckle echoed through the silence of the night like a sweet serenade to her ears. He's now standing, forearms on the hand railing, shoulders hunched, and leaning over the hand railing. His muscles rippling whenever he moved.

"Not not really." She's now smiling too. "It's just that I never thought that I would be problematic when I'm with you. I always thought that you're a kid. And here you are now, unconsciously and unintentionally overflowing with testosterone." This light talk actually calmed her. "Ascot, tomorrow, I will be out the whole day and I will be home by 7 PM. I'll just ask mom to take care of you while I'm out. We have a pool by the garden. you can take a dip anytime you please. There's also the piano in the music room. I can teach you how to play it in the coming nights. I'm sorry that I can't tour you in the different landmarks because I will be busy with school and the fencing competition."

"It's alright Umi. What you're doing for me now is enough. You shouldn't bother yourself about touring me. I'm happy to stay in your house." He flashed one of the sweetest smile she's ever seen a guy did. "By the way, are you not cold? You're dress seem rather thin. I can almost see everything."

She looked down and realized that she did not tie her robe and her nighties are fully exposed. "Ahhh!" She immediately concealed her front. "How much did you see Ascot?!" She annoyingly asked.

"I didn't see anything since it's so dark." He responded naively.

She was not sure if he was telling the truth. She felt so naked knowing the fabric of her sleepwear. "How about you? Aren't you cold? You're half-naked."

"No I'm not. Don't worry about me. I have a strong immune system. Plus, I like the feeling of the cool wind against my skin. You know, you should sleep now. You said you have to go to school early tomorrow." He reminded her.

"Oh yes. Good night Ascot."

"Good night Umi." He smiled.

She headed to her bedroom. She was about to close her french door when she remembered something.

Ascot was back to the sitting position he was when she got out earlier. "Ahm Ascot,"

"Yes?" There was a puzzled look on his face.

"I haven't properly thanked you yet. Thank you for saving my life so many times back in Cefiro. If you didn't save me, I would not be able to go back here in you."

"I'd do anything for you Umi." He grinned.

A shiver ran through her spine and she had goosebumps when she heard his answer.

"Sweet dreams Umi."

"Same to you." She quietly went back to her bed.

Her nerves were acting up but after she imagined Ascot in her mind, she gradually settled. That night, a first after so many years, she slept with a smile on her lips and dreamt wonderfully.


	3. Chapter III The Return

Please see the first and second chapter on the MKR FanFic page. The titles are the Last Ray of Hope for Ascot: Two Hearts' Wish, and The Scheme.

*Disclaimer: I do not own MKR nor the song in this chapter. I got the lyrics from one of the English versions of the MKR opening theme.

"What?!" Umi exclaimed during their dinner. She just came from school and was having dinner with her parents and Ascot when she learned from them that Miu, her childhood friend, paid a visit earlier that day to see if she's doing well. Instead of checking up on her, Miu got very fascinated by Ascot and totally forgot her original purpose of coming to their house.

"What did she do to you Ascot?" Miu was definitely a head-turner. When they were in grade school, all the boys in their school had a crush on her. She had a dark blue set of eyes. Her hair is as long as Umi's but it's as dark as the night. Her lips were of the coral pink hue. Now, Miu was one of the most sought-after models internationally.

"Ahmmm... She did nothing. She was very nice and very hospitable. She even invited me to their family's private beach." He answered with a smile.

She was not very convinced. Yes, Miu was her friend, thus, she knew how she thinks.

"I'm done eating. Thank you for the food. I'm so tired because of our practice today so I want to relax with some music. Ascot, if you want, you can join me in the music room later. I'll go change now." She stood up.

As she was leaving the room, "What's happening to me?!" Umi scolded herself for the frustration she was feeling over something that was not her business. Plus, she just can't believe how she was reacting with the fact that the daughters of her mom's friends flock around Ascot like hungry vultures! Their usual 4 seater dining table became a 20 seater filled with their guests. The daughters kept flirting with Ascot. Although he was treating them just normally, she's still annoyed. She thought that those girls should be ashamed of themselves for being vulgar about their feelings. They have no class.

"Wow! Our Umi is making the first move," said her father. "I'm so excited for her!"

"Papa, don't set your hopes too high. Based on what I saw earlier, Miu has more points than our Umi." She heard her mother say.

"What are you two talking about? You do not need to keep the score because Ascot is a very good friend and that's what we'll ever be! Hmmmp!"

She looked to her right and saw a pair of lonely green eyes. She then realized that all eyes were on her.

"Perhaps she's just jealous because of Miu." she heard one of the girls say. She fought herself really hard to just let that comment pass.

She did not mean to hurt anyone's feelings or shout. "Uhmmm… I'm sorry. Pardon me for shouting. I'm just tired." Then she bowed.

"My, my, we were just joking. Hurry and change now so you can rest. Please excuse our daughter. Maybe she's just so tired because of the competition."

What am I thinking? Why do I feel irked by the fact that Ascot met and had a good time with the other girls? Why? Why? Still confused, she went to her room and took a quick shower.

She savoured the silence that the music room offered.

Aside from baking, playing the piano is one of her hobbies. Her fingers moved across the keys and harmonized with the deafening solemnity of the night. She's so tired, that unconsciously, she actually played Evanescence' "My Immortal."

She tiringly whispered the lyrics.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

"What am I afraid of?"she thought to herself.

_and if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

"Uhmmm…" A familiar voice filled the room. 

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Sure." She moved to the right most part of the seat in front of the piano to make room for him. He sat beside her.

"Ahm.. I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble," he apologetically said.

'No, not at all. You are not a bother." She smiled. "I was just so annoyed a while ago because the dinner was supposed to our celebration of me winning the competition, and a lot of people whom I don't really care about were there. They were so loud and, of course, the news about Miu. She's nice but she can't be trusted when it comes to men."

"I see. To make up for what happened, please listen to this." He pulled out a recorder from his pocket. I composed the lyrics and the melody. I asked one of the girls to sing it for me." He turned it on.

"That's beautiful! You're not only intellectually gifted as I can see."

"You think so? Hmmm… I'd like to know what you think of the slower version. Is it okay if I play it for you now?"

"Alright." His fingers elegantly tapped the keys.

She closed her eyes.

"_Hold on to that dream_

_Tomorrow knows when and where_

_It's true what you believe_

_Don't let go _

_The road will never end_

_The sunset melts into the deep blue sea,_

She remembered the first time they went to Cephiro, when they rode Clef's giant fish. They saw Cephiro's magnificent landscape.

_It turns a crimson shade (a wonderful free-fall)._

_I just want to have the wind,_

_Take me far away._

_I've cleared impossible hurtles before,_

We worked hard to be Magic Knights

_But I know that there's more,_

We killed Princess Emeraude. We didn't want it but we had to.

_And I know I can make it._

In the end, she happily followed Zagato in heaven.

_Who's to blame when it's not the best,_

_That I can achieve._

_Hold on to that dream_

We want Cephiro to be a better place. I hope we can come back and meet our friends again. It's nice to have Ascot here by my side. It's like I still have a piece of Cephiro with me.

_Tomorrow knows, where and when_

_It's true, what you believe_

_Don't let go, the road will never end_

_Keep trying to believe,_

_The biggest part of you,_

_And now your ready to go._

_How much longer do I have to cry,_

But, I want to see Clef again.

_Before tomorrows light? _

I want to know my true feelings. I was about to tell him that I loved him but

_All at once I found today_

with all that confusing feeling every time I saw a different side of Ascot in the past few days, I'm not sure about my feelings anymore.

_I finally hit my limit_

_I'm sure that when you are falling in love_

I'm so confused I'm starting to think that I might have a thing for him. It's too early to say though. I need more time to process everything.

_It's just like blinking your eye_

Well, I hope he stays longer. Then she smiled.

_Before you know it, it flies away_

_I just want to know how strong I can be_

_When I'm searching for love_

Ascot's voice was very relaxing. Her eyelids felt heavy and she descended to slumber.

"Good morning Ms. Umi! It's time to get up now or you'll be late for school." The maid pulled her covers.

She pulled them back and comfortably snoozed under it when she remembered something.

She bolt up. "It's already morning?! Oh no! I slept while Ascot was singing." I hope he didn't get offended. "Is Ascot already up?"

"He was gone when we went to his room to wake him up. All we saw was this letter." The maid handed a piece of paper.

Dear Umi,

You fell asleep when I was singing last night. I carried you up to your room and asked the maid to open the door for me. I just want you to know that I didn't harass you while you were sleeping.

After I settled you on your bed, I returned to mine and noticed that I was fading. This might be a sign that I should be back to Cephiro. It's calling me back. I'm not sure if I would still be here in the morning so I want to say goodbye through this letter.

I really enjoyed everything that I learned and everyone I met, especially your parents. Thank you for taking care of me.

I hope I could stay more.

Oh, one more thing. Last night, when you were sleeping, you looked like an angel. And I realized that you really are an angel. You saved Cephiro from destruction.

I will never forget and hold our memories together in my heart.

Please do not forget me too, me, a friend. A friend who loves you much more than you know.

- Ascot

She couldn't help but smile after reading the letter. It's funny how he explained that he did not harass her, but what did he mean by his last words. Perhaps, he said that because he was thankful.

"Ms. Umi, if you do not hurry up, you will be late for school." The maid reminded her.

"Aaaaahhhh please prepare my uniform now." She hurriedly kept Ascot's letter in her bedside table and hurriedly ran to the bathroom.

Cephiro

Caldina was walking along the palace's hallway, by the window, when she saw a man standing in the garden near the fountain. She jumped out of the window and confronted the man.

Caldina: My my! Who are you? (The man turned around) You look like Ascot! He's been missing for 5 years now. Did you abduct him? Tell me

Ascot: Huh? 5 years? Caldina, it's me Ascot.

Caldina: Huh? If you are Ascot, why are you dressed like that?

Ascot: I went to the Magic Knights' world and this is how men dress there.

Caldina: What! You went there? How?

Ascot sat on the edge of the water fountain structure and explained everything

Caldina: Well, you lived with Umi so how is the score between the two of you now? Huh? I bet you two already did that. Hihihi

She noticed Ascot's gloomy expression.

"Why? What happened?" Caldina asked.

"She really doesn't love me." He replied. "We've been together for a week and I did not see any sign that she loved me. She even said that we're just friends and that's what we'll ever be."

"Ascot, even if you are tall now, you are still a kid when it comes to love. Women, sometimes, they do not know what they want, and they won't realize what they want if you do not help them discover it. When it comes to love, you will never get over a person you love if you do not hit rock bottom. You must be able to tell yourself in the end in case you fail, "I don't have any regrets because I did my best. I'm really not meant for her. It's not meant to be. That's just life, even in Cephiro, you don't always get what you want."

"Caldina," he sadly looked at her.

"Go! Try it one more time. Give it your best shot. If you succeed, let's have the wedding here in Cephiro. If you fail, you still have me. I will take care of you. I will be your family. How about that?" She cheeringly grinned at him.

"Alright. Thank you!"

"You may want to try a different tactic though. If you don't change your ways, you'll get the same result."

"Oh?" It had him thinking.

A few days after their talk, Ascot strengthened his heart. He planned his every move and faithfully prayed.

He prayed to Cephiro to send him again to Cephiro to see his angel again.

One afternoon, Ascot just disappeared, and Caldina already knew what happened.

"Whoah!" Ascot fell from mid-air. A loud thump echoed in the room.

The place was foreign to him. The walls and floor were all wooden. There were wooden sticks at the corner of the room.

He was still touching his butt to ease the pain from falling when he heard footsteps towards the room he was in. Three men opened the door and immediately pinned him down.

"Who are you?" asked one.

"Why are you here?" asked the other

"Are you one of our sister's suitors?" asked the third.

"Ahhh…No. I'm looking for a….." He wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because a figure appeared by the door.

"Brothers, what is it that you captured?"

Ascot starred at her eyes and she looked back at her. It took her a few seconds to react.

"Waaaaaaahhhhh! Brothers, let him go!" She screamed.

Her brothers immediately stood up.

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" asked the eldest brother.

She approached Ascot and looked at her, checking his facial features. She raised her arm and put her palm just in front of head, her palm covering the upper half of his face.

"Thank you." Ascot sighed. He was trying to check if he had broken bones.

"Ascot, is that really you?"

"Yeah. I will explain everything to you once I recover from your brothers' attack. But to give you a gist of why am I here, it is because I need your help." He replied.

"Help? Is Cephiro in danger again?!" She asked.

"No, but my heart is." He answered.


End file.
